Hi-Energy (video)
Hi-Energy was the Hi-5 Australia 12th VHS and DVD, released in 2003 by Roadshow Entertainment in Australia. And released in 2005 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in UK. This DVD and VCD released by Viva Video Inc. in Philippines. And this VCD released by Poh Kim Video Pte LTD in Hong Kong. Songs Include Infobox Energy.png|Energy Infobox One Step Forward.png|One Step Forward Infobox Move It.png|Move It Cast 'Hi-5' * Tim Harding * Kathleen de Leon * Nathan Foley * Charli Robinson * Kellie Hoggart 'Puppeters' * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup DVD Previews * Music Machine * Star Dreaming * Playing Cool * Five Alive! * Animal Adventures * Let's Celebrate! * Magical Treasures * Move Your Body * Summer Rainbows * Surfing Safari Trailers bandicam 2019-06-30 21-45-23-156.jpg bandicam 2019-06-30 21-45-31-463.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-24-11-309.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-24-14-912.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 21-40-00-759.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 21-40-04-999.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-27-41-256.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-27-56-322.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-25-44-074.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-25-47-385.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-39-41-232.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-39-44-395.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-40-52-539.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-40-58-657.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-21-30-392.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-21-36-385.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-22-59-551.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-23-03-779.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 21-39-46-586.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 21-39-49-749.jpg DVD Menu Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-57-48-985.jpg|Main Menu Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-59-21-472.jpg|Auto Play Menu Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-58-24-785.jpg|Songs Of The Week Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-58-16-105.jpg|Hi-5 Karaoke Songs Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-58-32-927.jpg|Word Play Segments Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-58-40-804.jpg|Making Music Segments Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-58-49-071.jpg|Puzzles And Patterns Segments Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-58-57-155.jpg|Shapes In Space Segments Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-59-10-009.jpg|Body Move Segments Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-58-07-391.jpg|Sharing Stories Segments Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-59-18-550.jpg|Set Up Menu Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-57-55-877.jpg|Previews Section Bandicam_2017-01-07_08-57-59-056.jpg|Previews Section 2 VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (14).jpg Segments *The Hi-5 band has fun playing in a pool. *Energy *KELLIE can do the cancan, the twist, the cha cha and lots of different dances. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 14 (I can do anything). *NATHAN, Kathleen, Tim and Kellie practice the bush dance in a square. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 36 (Feelings). *CHARLI feels full of energy. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 30 (Food). *TIM likes the funky punky music but he doesn't know that his friends like it too. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 14 (I can do anything). *Charli gave KATHLEEN some instructions for a dance she is going to show to Kellie but Jup Jup hides them. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 18 (Find any way). *CHARLI plays musical statues. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 37 (Games). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about two cows (Kathleen and Kellie) that just chew and moo all day long until a calf (Nathan) tells them about a new cow (Charli) that's got new moves and groove. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 26 (Body). *One Step Forward *KELLIE makes a tricky skipping rope game. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 8 (Outdoor games). *TIM hears a rhythm and imagines being at Rhythm City, where everyone does everything at the same rhythm. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 35 (Pictures). *CHARLI dances flamenco. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 23 (Around the world and celebrations). *KATHLEEN makes an obstacle course indoors, but Jup Jup destroys it and she must make it outside. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 8 (Outdoor games). *CHARLI pretends to be a dancing dinosaur. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 18 (Find any way). *NATHAN collects some tins for a crash-bang knocked-down game. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 8 (Outdoor games). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about the Forgetful family, once they went to the beach, Mr. and Mrs. Forgetful (Nathan and Charli) unpack everything and they get proud because they didn't forget anything, but their children (Tim and Kathleen) just want to go swimming. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 7 (Beach). *Move It *The Hi-5 band says goodbye. Video Gallery Hi-5_Hi-Energy.png Opening_Hi-Energy.png Hi-5 Energy 2.png Kellie S4 E14.png Nathan S4 E36.png Charli S4 E30 1.png Tim S4 E14.png Kathleen S4 E18.png Charli S4 E37 2.png Sharing Stories S4 E26.png Hi-5 One Step Forward.png Kellie S4 E8.png Tim S4 E35.png Charli S4 E23 1.png Kathleen S4 E8.png Charli S4 E18 2.png Nathan S4 E8.png Sharing Stories S4 E7.png Hi-5 Move It.png Hi-5_Hi-energy_ending.png Category:2003 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Poh Kim Video Pte LTD Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Series 4 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Hi-5 videos